Category talk:New Sentai Villain Episode
Villain Transformations? Why are villain transformations not listed here? i.e. Buldont to Kaiser Buldont. I think these are relevant, especially when they go on to become the main antagonists of the series, like Kaiser Buldont did.--YamiWheeler (talk) 09:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :I could see it as relevant since there are quite a few that go through that (Kaiser Buldont, Tranza, Lijewel, Brajira's true form, Salamandes, etc.), but its tough to say considering I just wanted to go with when the villains were first introduced, especially since many of them are around from the beginning even if they weren't quite as much of a threat as they would become. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 12:37, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::If no one objects, I'd like to start adding them because some villains then become the antagonists of the following arc after transforming too, and I think it would be useful to note when those transformations occur for the purpose of reference. Alternatively, we could even create a page for transforming villains, but I don't really think it needs to be separate from this page.--YamiWheeler (talk) 13:31, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::The problem I can see here is that you have to discern when is it an "upgrade" or "transformation" and when it isn't. Some villains get new weapons or such that make them bigger threats even if its the same villain (this happens to both Igam and Baraba in Maskman); while some don't techically get a physical change but do get a massive boost in power that make them greater in threat (see the Ahames/Giluke rivalry in Changeman) or could be technically the same villain but just suddenly taken seriously (Megiddo becoming the Dark Knight in Dynaman). But what you're talking about is more just "new forms" or identities that really take a joke or lesser villain and makes them a new or greater threat to the heroes than they already were I suppose. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 17:04, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think the most relevant upgrades are ones where the character changes names or titles, like Rije to Rijewel, Drop to Salamandes or Buldont to Kaiser Buldont, but I see the issue as this doesn't take into account other significant transformations such as Manmaruba. I'm not sure how to go about the latter.--YamiWheeler (talk) 17:28, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Personally I don't think transformations belong in the same category as debuts. ::::::Can you elaborate why?--YamiWheeler (talk) 04:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::This might be a shot in the dark, but possibly because transformations is the changing of a character and not the creation of a new one. ::::::::I can understand that, but does that distinction really deserve a separate category? I definitely think it's relevant enough to be listed SOMEWHERE.--YamiWheeler (talk) 06:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Also, you could also easily argue that it's both a transformation and a new character. In the case of Buldont, the character changed in personality, appearance and role. Literally the only thing that remains the same is his name, and even then, his title changes.--YamiWheeler (talk) 06:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It's still not a new villain is it? That's a villain upgrade. You wouldn't list new ranger debuts and new power-up episodes in the same category. They have separate ones. ::::::::::Like I said, it's debatable. It depends how you choose to define a character. But regardless, if that's your stance, can I go ahead and create a category for Sentai Villain Transformation Episodes then?--YamiWheeler (talk) 10:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC)